The Little Slave of a Demon
by 7h3M15und3r5700dCh17D
Summary: If Ciel was Sebastian's slave... A Bit of abuse and probably some more explicit stuff later on.
1. Chapter 1

When the small, wounded boy is led into the large manor, he retreats from his master's grip after being brought the bathroom to bathe his wounds. His master attempts to strip him down and put him into the tub, but the tiny boy shrieks and slams himself into a wall, crossing his arms over his face in defense. The tall master stares down at his frightened servant and sighs.

"I am not looking forward to your service if you proceed to express this weakness," he tells the tiny boy.

The young boy grumbles and protests in response, "I'm not weak!"

The tall man chuckles. "Then please get into the tub. I do not wish to have my slave drop dead from a smallest bit of bacteria entering his wounds."

The child cringes as he slowly places one foot after the other into the scalding tub. "Couldn't you call me something else, like a butler or something?"

The man tilts his head. "And why should I?"

The boy shrugs. "It has more dignity…'slave' makes me sound like nothing but that of a toy."

The man smirks. "But that is what you are."

The boy rolls his eyes. He stares at his reflection in the rippling bath water for what seemed like a lifetime before looking back up at his master. "Aren't you going to leave me alone?" he demands.

The man only stares him down, to purposely make him uncomfortable. It works, for the child is squirming under the man's grip. The boy scowls. He casually blinks, but is surprised to find that his master is no longer sitting there.

Suddenly, the boy feels a weight on his shoulders, and soon he is unintentionally inhaling what seems to be gallons of water in the boy's danger. He clutches onto the sides of the tub while kicking his legs relentlessly. As his movements grow weaker, he is pulled up out of the water. He gags and coughs out the inhaled water while wheezing and shivering with his limp body lying on its stomach over the side of the tub.

"Perhaps you won't question me in the future, now will you?" The man laughs. "You are merely a weak child, and cannot fight me. I, on the other hand, can punish you whenever, however, and as much as I wish."

Tears mix with the water on the small servant's face. "Y-y-yes, sir…I-I'm sorry…I-it won't hah-happen a-g-g-gain…" He whimpers in a tone which begs for mercy.

"Very well," the man replies, patting a towel and a pair of shorts with a white, long-sleeved shirt. "Please get out, dry off, and go to your room. It is the last room down the hall." Without another word, he exits the room and shuts the door. After making sure the man is far away from bathroom, the child climbs out of the tub and rubs the towel on his skin, hissing as he rubs too hard against a bruise. When he is all dry, he puts on the outfit and examines his appearance in the mirror. He is surprised when the man slams open the door and glares at the boy. The boy turns around to look at the man, but then-WHAM-a solid backhand strike against his eye. He whimpers as another hit leaves him to crumble on the ground. He tries to sit up, but the man's foot bashes into his chest –_hard- _and holds him to the floor.

"You are taking much too long. I am not a patient man."

The child frantically nods and struggles under the man's foot. "C-can I get—"

"No!" The man slams his foot into the boy's chest. "Don't ask questions!"

The boy coughs up a bit of blood before nodding and hacking up more of his blood. He scrambles into standing position, props himself against the counter, and spits out the warm red excess. He looks around before grabbing a tissue and cleansing the sticky, red, almost-dried blood from his chin. After his face is clear, he turns towards the man and stands stiffly with his hands glued to his sides, preparing for another hit. When he confirms his safety, he relaxes his muscles and looks up at the man.

"Come, I will show you your room." He turns off the bathroom light and leads to boy to a door at the end of the hall. The boy follows.

When the door is opened, the child knows better than to enter without permission, so he looks up at the man, who nods in response. The boy steps slowly into his new room. All the walls are white. On the wall left of the door, there is a large bed (much too large for someone so small) with beige covers and wooden dresser. On the opposing wall is a bookshelf covered in old books—mostly by Edgar Allen Poe—next to a small wooden chair. There is a tiny, 6 by 10 mirror above the chair.

On the wall opposite of the door is a large window—about half the size of the young servant. The curtains surrounding it are a light shade of green, so that, through the sunlight, makes the whole room glow green, as if there were an alien invasion occurring.

"I-It's very nice, sir," the boy says, turning to the man and bowing.

"Ha! Learning to flatter your butler like a real slave, I see?" The man scoffs.

The young boy is confused of how to respond. He sits on the side of the bed and looks up at his master.

"Ah…sir?" the boy questions timidly. "What am I supposed to call you?"

The man takes a second to think, then nods his head to the boy. "You…" He takes the small boy's hands. "may call me Sebastian."

And he takes his leave.

====note====

THANKS FO' READIN' MAH FANFIC, Y'ALL.

I am deeply in love with my own story…

Wow.

Just wow.

I am pathetic, aren't I? :P

…Oh well~! :)


	2. Chapter 2

The young boy lays awake that night, unable to fall asleep. Thought to be completely honest, it is more of a matter of staying awake. He does not wish to relive his trauma through a nightmares, so he stares at the ceiling, pinching his arm when he almost allows himself to fall into his weary trance.

According to the pocketwatch Sebastian has given him that night before bed, it is 12:37 AM, later than he expects.

This is when he hears his master talking.

The talking is soft, but angry. Upon mention of his own name, the child decides to listen in on the man's talking. He tip-toes out of his room-quietly so his master won't hear- and kneels right next to the door of the master's room. He is ranting to himself about the child's flaws.

"God...that little brat..." The child hears a slam. "If that Ciel is a Phantomhive..." Slam. "Then I don't know where his parents went wrong."

When the child, Ciel (as you may have already guessed), hears approaching footsteps, he shuffles back to his room and curls up under his covers, hoping not to leave behind any evidence.

The master opens the door, Ciel hears, but stands in the doorway, which Ciel does not expect. He stirs under Sebastian's apparent examination.

Ciel suddenly tenses when Sebastian pulls up the end of the covers and presses his thumb against the heel of the small foot. 'Shit,' thinks the explicit mind of the 10 year old Ciel.

"Slave," begins the demanding order, "Stand up."

Ciel obeys, planting his feet on the carpet of the floor below him and standing in front of his master. As he looks up at the tall man, a knife-hand strikes his neck and leaves him to choke for a moment before gasping.

"It's late," a hand wraps around Ciel's neck amd slams him into the wall. "You shouldn't be up at this hour." The hand slides Ciel up the wall and holds him there. "You're just a child." While choking for breath, Ciel can't help but squeeze one eye shut and face Sebastian with the other. "And you need your sleep." Sebastian tightens his hold on Ciel's neck. "Am I understood?"

Ciel manages a nod.

Sebastian pulls Ciel away from the wall and slams him back into it with a rapid movement.

"I said: '_Am I_ understood' "?

"Y-yes," Ciel manages, "S-sir." When he is dropped to the floor, he grasps his neck and gasps for gulps of sweet air.

"Very well." The large man seizes the boy's chin and leans close to the boy's face. "And _don't _let this happen again."

Ciel nodded frantically and shuffled back into bed, pulling his covers just below his neck and trembling.


	3. Chapter 3

The small child is woken up by a loud clang of metal coming from downstairs, and before getting out of bed, he lifts his shirt and examines his chest; it has a large, indigo - almost black - bruise, that stops near the area of the chest that, if struck, knocks the wind out of you for a moment. He cringes and pulls his shirt back down before standing up and walking slowly down the stairs. He peeks into the kitchen, with no desire to be seen, but his efforts are in vain, for his master greets him, "Hello, slave."

Ciel comes out from where he is hiding and bows to the man. "G-good morning, s-" He is cut off by Sebastian's finger darting past his face, towards the table.

"Go lay down on your stomach, I'll be with you in a second," Sebastian orders. Ciel looks at him with a confused expression.

"Wh-why?" He endures Sebastian's strong hand throwing its strongest force at Ciel's face.

"Haven't I told you countless times not to question my orders!?" Sebastian demands. Ciel nods frantically and lays upon the table with his back facing up. After what seems hours of metal clanging and stressed cursing, Sebastian finally approaches the small body that lays atop the dinner table.

Ciel tries to look up at Sebastian, but in response, the large man takes Ciel's head in his hand and smashes it against the table. Blood explodes from Ciel's nose. Ciel only whimpers quietly.

He clenches his fists as Sebastian strips the boy of his shirt and stuffs it into the boy's mouth. "You're going to need this."

Ciel's eyes widen. "Why, what are you-" But his sentence goes unfinished as a horrible, agonizing, sharp pain fills his back. The pain is brought by what seems like a million tiny blades, that seem to be dragged along his back, tearing his skin and revealing what seems to be gallons of blood. Ciel's blood-curdling shrieks come out muffled. He screams and cries, clawing the wood of the table, soaking his shirt in salty tears. He endures more pain on the left side of his back, and Ciel seems to choke in his series of agonizing screams. The volume of his screaming lowers as the weapon is taken away from his back. His weak arms push him up and allow him to lay on his back, though when he is let's himself go, he hisses in pain upon his back's impact with the table.

He lifts his head and stares at the culprit of the crime: A chuckling Sebastian, and in his right hand, a bloody cheese-grater.


	4. AN

Sorry, but this is not a chapter.

Just gotta say some things.

First of all, I want to thank you for your reviews (especially to OwlBeeWriter, who was with my story since the very beginning...no, really, she left me a review within 5 minutes of the publish of chapter 1) and for liking, favoriting this fanfic.

Now to clear some things up, I'm sorry that I haven't updated since November, but life has been a bitch, and so has my focusing, so even in my free time, I don't really update anything. Mostly because about last month, I had a chapter beautifully done and ready to put up, but I got distracted and started messing around on Tumblr, and then after forcing myself to go back to typing, I saw that THE FUCKING WEBPAGE EXPIRED OR WHATEVER and I got really pissed, and I don't really like to retype things. And I don't want to have to add yet another filler chapter in order to not rush into the part where SOMEONE makes their appearance (*wink*). But maybe, I will add the special guest into the next chapter...What do you guys think?

Okay, now a huge announcement (not really that huge :P). A while back, I was teaching my sister how to roleplay, and while doing that, I began brain storming...then it came to me. So I decided that I should ask my followers whether or not they would like to read this: A HUGE crossover of Black Butler, Death Note, Ouran High School Host Club, Soul Eater, Hetalia, the GORILLAZ (fuck yes), and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, where Ciel attends a public school, and after becoming acquainted with host club, the Soul Eater gang, L and Light, the Gorillaz, and some countries, they help him with his task to destroy the evil Majora's Mask, and the creepy Happy Mask Salesman, whom, along with begging him to get the mask back, would like to use the vessel of the sexy demon butler in order to make Majora STRONGER and DESTROY THE FUCKING WORLD. MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. So give me a review if you would like this, and if you have any suggestions or requests, send them via PM.

Well, hopefully, I get a chapter up soon, and if you would like anything in particular for this fanfiction, leave a review or PM, and I will do what I can to please you.

Thanks!

-TheMysunderstoodChyld, who really wishes to change this username, because it sucks, and I don't like it.


End file.
